The De-Evolution of Man
by notjaneausten
Summary: What if it had been Amy peppering Sheldon with kisses in the 'Re-entry Minimisation' episode - and the gang never made it to the pie eating part of the competion as Shamy were otherwise occupied... I've tried to keep as much as the original script in as possible whilst still making it SHAMY! Disclaimer: All characters herein belong to The Chuck Lorre Production Company.
1. Round One - The horrors of Pictionary

Round One – The horrors of Pictionary

"Now, I am very disappointed that I won't be able to celebrate Howard's accomplishment tonight." Sheldon announced to the room as he brought out the two whiteboards and began setting them up.

"Me too, but we'll see him tomorrow." Remarked Amy from her usual spot in the middle of the couch, watching on as Penny leant Sheldon a hand with the second whiteboard. Bernadette had specifically asked to spend Howard's first night back on Earth in a private reunion, and Raj and Stuart had tickets to the sing-a-long version of 'The Sound of Music'; so it was Leonard, Penny, Sheldon and Amy in the apartment where they had decided to spend the evening playing Pictionary.

"Yes, it's just that in all the years I've known him he's never had the opportunity to receive my admiration. I was excited to see the look on his face when it finally happened." Sheldon stated as he placed his whiteboard on the stand, making sure that it was perfectly centred.

"You're unbelievable," Penny remarked sarcastically, but as usual sarcasm failed to register with Sheldon and he accepted the phrase at face value.

"I know." Sheldon replied as he finished setting up the last of the whiteboards and settled on the arm of the couch.

"All right, Pictionary! What are the teams?" Leonard broke in, setting the box down on the coffee table and looking around with a look of excited expectation on his face.

"I want Amy," the low drawl coming from Sheldon's end of the couch sent a shiver down Amy's spine, _finally!_ She thought, _my boyfriend is starting to reveal his true feelings_. She then found herself tugged toward her bestie, Penny who insisted that she wanted Amy instead. _Whoah! Caught in the middle of two savages both desperate for my body, hoo!_

"Penny, release Amy's arm immediately, please. She is not some cow that you can tip over with your Nebraskan show of strength. I thought we had already agreed that we would be paired in couple formation this evening. Since you and Leonard are no doubt in desperate need to return to your apartment to engage in amorous activities, I will take Amy on my team and we will get this over with." Sheldon stared over at his attractive neighbour who was tugging on Amy's arm and whinging a little now.

"Shellllldooon! I don't wanna play with Leonard…." Penny looked over at her boyfriend sitting quietly on the end of the couch, "Sorry, sweetie but the last time we were teamed up we had to quit after one round of Jenga because you had an asthma attack when you got overexcited."

"Well, that's not what you were saying last night…" Leonard muttered under his breath as he stuffed his hands under his armpits, obviously hurt that his girlfriend didn't want him on her team.

"Leonard, Penny…we are attempting to have a civil discussion over which team would most benefit from Amy's participation. We do not need a play-by-play account of your bedroom activities." Sheldon huffed with irritation and caught a brief smirk crossing Penny's face. "Yes, Penny?"

"Oh, nothing…" Penny said airily as she fanned her face quickly as Sheldon's statement brought back memories of exactly what kind of 'play' had taken place between herself and Leonard last night.

"Hmm, if you say so. I still say that if Amy and I team up; then we can whip your hides in approximately one hour, fifteen minutes and then you and Leonard can get back to whatever you were up to over there earlier." Sheldon checked his watch as he spoke, calculating the approximate timings for each level of the games planned; two round of Pictionary, a brief foray into the Wii and then Twister – yes, one hour and fifteen minutes should be exactly the right timescales.

"Sheldon, I think I would prefer to be on Penny's team tonight if you don't mind. After all, it is us ladies that have crashed your games night and would not want to cause any further disruption. You and Leonard are used to working as a team and for us to change that formula now could have a detrimental effect on your thought processes." Amy pressed a hand to Sheldon's arm, halting his train of thought. He twisted slightly on the couch, eyes widening in surprise.

"Why, Dr. Fowler! Anyone would think that you didn't want to be on my side tonight! Are you saying that you would rather make up precisely three quarters of an ineffectual pairing rather than one half of an obviously more intellectual team?" Sheldon glanced over at Penny and continued, "Yes, Penny…I was taking into account that you have the brain roughly the size of a lemon compared to Amy's... But I guess any team that I'm not on has a decided disadvantage."

"Once again, unbelievable." Penny sighed as she tapped the whiteboard marker against her leg, Sheldon looked up from where he was choosing his own marker from the tub on the table.

"Yeah, once again, I know."

"Right! That's it! Amy, you're on my team! Leonard, Sheldon – you're stuck with each other. Let the battle commence!" With a war cry, Penny leapt from the couch and prepared to enter into a battle of wits against the great Dr. Sheldon Cooper – her weapon of choice, a white board marker and a take no prisoners attitude. "Right round one," Penny chose a card and flashed it at Sheldon.

"Got it." He nodded and Penny slipped the card into her pocket, looking over she saw Sheldon poised at the whiteboard.

"Ready, set, go!" Both Penny and Sheldon started drawing with Howard and Amy looking on.

"Box…window…"

"Batman. Batman and Robin." Howard called out, Sheldon glanced over and narrowed his eyes into a steely glare.

"Gift, er..Present!" Amy shouted and Penny turned around with a yelp of excitement.

"Present! Yeah!" They high fived each other as Sheldon tried to explain that his diagram represented the four of them in that very room, playing Pictionary in 'the present'.

"Oh, my God, we're gonna kill them." Penny remarked as Leonard and Sheldon still stood in front of his board looking at his failed attempt. Next up were Leonard and Amy at the whiteboard with Sheldon calling out ideas as soon as Leonard started drawing.

"It's a quark-gluon plasma."

"No."

"It's asymptotically free partons inside a quark-gluon plasma."

"Nothing with quarks." Leonard turned around and advised his room-mate, before turning back to the board.

"It's a chocolate chip cookie!" Yelled Penny and Amy squealed in excitement, she'd never been on a winning team before and she had to admit the feeling was great.

"How could you not guess that?" Leonard asked Sheldon who rose from the chair in dismay.

"Hey! If you want someone to guess chocolate chip cookie…you draw a glass of milk next to it."

"Penny got it." Leonard stated, and Sheldon once again failed to detect the note of sarcasm lacing his friend's voice.

"Only after I eliminated all the obvious answers." Sheldon remarked, "You're welcome." He turned to Penny who was looking on at the two of them in amazement.

"Sausage." Howard called out after Sheldon took his place at the board again, Sheldon turned around and gave a little yip of excitement. "Bratwurst…?" Sheldon made a rolling motion with his hand, trying to egg Leonard on. "Hot dog!"

"Penny, aren't you going to draw something?" Amy said in confusion as Penny casually leant back on the arm of the couch and watched Sheldon scribbling on his whiteboard.

"Relax, we've got time. This is so fun." Penny remarked as she waved her marker in the air.

"It's already been five minutes, and Leonard is starting to sound a little hoarse." Amy leant over to whisper into Penny's ear.

"Ladies, no conferring! You know the rules." Sheldon tapped Penny's blank whiteboard with his marker. "Giving up so soon, Penny? You must complete all four rounds to be declared the winner, otherwise we win."

"Just giving you a little head start, Sheldon." Penny picked up her marker and crossed back over to the whiteboard.

"Now?" Amy asked as Penny got into position. Leonard started calling out random ideas such as solar system and unidentified flying liverwurst.

"Soon." Penny remarked as Sheldon frantically started drawing at the bottom of the whiteboard.

"Come on Leonard, I am spoon feeding this one to you."

"I don't know. Casper, the alcoholic ghost?" Leonard was getting sick of this game already, and he actually loved Pictionary; it made him wish that he'd been more assertive in choosing Penny over Sheldon.

"All right, that's enough." Penny turned to her board and started drawing. "Ready, Amy? Okay, five, four, three…"

"Hand…nail? Polish?"

"Yeah!"

"No, no, no! The word is Polish. See? Look." He turned to his board. "Polish sausage. Model of the solar system developed by Nicolaus Copernicus…"

"Excuse me! The word is 'polish'. See?" Penny fished the card out of her pocket and waved it at Sheldon. "Small P."

"Ah. So it is. I guess we both share blame on this one." Sheldon snatched the card out of Penny's hand and glared over at Leonard. Penny fastened the cap back onto her marker pen and high-fived Amy as both men looked at them in horror.

"We actually lost… to Penny?" Sheldon looked from his whiteboard over to Leonard and back again. "This is all your fault, Leonard!" Sheldon started to remove all evidence of his dismal attempt from the whiteboard, muttering at how Penny had stolen his girlfriend right out from under his nose.


	2. Round Two - The Waldo Experiment

Round Two – The Waldo Experiment

"Hey, Sheldon, you're always full of fun little facts." Penny remarked as she walked over to where Sheldon was sitting in 'his' spot on the couch, arms folded across his chest with a sulky expression on his face. "Where did the expression 'got your ass handed to you' come from?"

"Don't know." Sheldon replied shortly, still smarting from being beaten by someone who didn't even know how to balance her cheque book correctly.

"I wonder if it's from, like, ancient Rome…where they'd actually chop somebody's ass off and then go, "Here." You know, to appease Loseroneous, the god of losers." Penny leant forward, getting up close and personal with Sheldon, relishing the fact that she had managed to beat him at one thing.

"I am not a loser." Sheldon retorted, "Pictionary is not a true test of any real intelligence or skill."

"In all fairness, Pictionary has verbal skills, visual skills. A pretty well rounded game." Leonard remarked as he shifted his armchair back into position and looking over at Sheldon who had stalked off into the kitchen.

"Lot of big talk from a man who can't draw a chocolate chip cookie."

"Fine, pick another game. Amy and I will beat you at anything." Penny suggested and saw that spark of competitiveness rekindle in Sheldon's eyes. She rejected his idea of Physics Fiesta and Leonard vetoed Amy's idea of water polo; stating that Sheldon couldn't float. Sheldon then rejected Penny's idea of a game of Darts due to the fact it was a bar game and Penny would have an unfair advantage over the rest of them – pool, beer-pong, wet t-shirt contests were all vetoed by Sheldon for the same reasons; Penny was a frequent visitor to the local taverns and had been since she was of legal age. They finally settled for a non-conventional game of 'Where's Waldo' but with a Sheldon twist.

"Okay, glasses off." Penny instructed, Leonard and Amy removed their glasses and brought the book up close to their faces. "Find Waldo!"

"Hurry up, find him. Find him." Sheldon urged Leonard only for Leonard to squint even harder at the page to try and focus.

"I'm trying! Don't yell at me!"

"For goodness' sake. He's wearing a hat, glasses and a red-striped shirt!" Sheldon was rapidly losing patience with Leonard, how hard could it be to find someone so distinctive?

"I know what he looks like!" Leonard snapped back and then Amy gave a crow of triumph.

"There he is, I got him!"

"Yes! We win again. Yes." Penny did a little happy dance and pumped the air with her fist.

"How could you not find him?" Sheldon demanded, folding his arms across his chest and looking at Leonard in disappointment.

"Because he's hard to find! If he was easy to find, the books would be called _There's Waldo!"_ Leonard snapped back, pinching the bridge of his nose where he could already feel a headache forming.

"I demand a re-match!" Sheldon stated, not prepared to lose any further rounds to a bunch of girls. "I think...Math, yes, Math will do nicely."


	3. Round Three - The Star Wars Effect

Round Three – The Star Wars Effect

"Fifty-seven, 58, 59…" Leonard counted the seconds as Sheldon and Penny were bent over replica Star Wars lightsabre's with their eyes closed and spinning around as Leonard counted up to a full minute. "And open…" Sheldon and Penny stumbled across the floor, struggling not to fall over as they made their way over to where the whiteboards were once again in place.

"Long division, long division. Go, go, go." Amy guided a still giddy Penny over to the board as Leonard watched Sheldon reeling as he struggled to stay up right.

"Remember, show your work." Leonard called out as the pair of them struggled to hold the marker correctly, never mind trying to work out the complicated math problem. The moment Sheldon's marker touched the board, it trailed off and he slanted with it.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." He called out, steadying himself by holding onto the edge of the board with one hand and breathing deeply through his nose. "Not so okay…" He muttered as he felt his grip slide and both he and the board ended up face planting the floor. Amy wrestled between wanting to make sure Sheldon was okay and encouraging her team mate...on this occasion, her team mate came first.

"Get up. We can't…we can't lose in math!" Leonard pleaded as he stole a look at Penny's board and saw how close she was to solving the problem.

"Thirty-seven!" Penny yelled out, finally working out the problem and Amy jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yes!" The girls exchanged another high five as Sheldon merely buried his head in the rug and waited for his urge to vomit to pass…

"Ready, set, wrestle." Amy banged her fist on the floor and watched as Penny successfully pinned Sheldon down in a matter of seconds. Sheldon gave a high pitched squeal as Penny held him firmly by the wrists. "One, two, three…pin!"

"Mwah!" Penny laid a wet, squelching kiss on Sheldon's nose, leaving the oily trace of her pink lipstick on the tip.

"Stop that!" Sheldon ordered, Penny just smiled and pressed another kiss to his cheek. "Amy, do something."

"Mwah!" Penny pressed another kiss on his opposite cheek and glanced over at Amy. "Okay, Ames – your turn. Give Shelly a little punishment for being such a sore loser." Amy looked over at her friend and saw Penny give her a wink of encouragement. Taking a deep breath, Amy boldly stepped forward and the girls switched places…


	4. Round Four - The Punishment Reversal

Round Four – The Cooper-Fowler punishment reversal.

Amy straddled Sheldon's chest and started to pepper his cheeks with moist kisses, with Penny smacking on his forehead. He grimaced as he could feel the oiliness of Penny's lipgloss sinking into his skin, no doubt leaving horrible pink globs all over his head. Still, the feel of Amy's soft lips gently caressing his cheeks and the faint smell of her minted mouthwash drifting up his nostrils wasn't that bad…quite pleasant actually. Sheldon shifted uncomfortably on the carpet under the attack of the two women.

"Now shelly bean, who's the best? Say it…say it!" Penny chanted as she continued to smack her lips wildly over his forehead and even going so far as to ruffle his hair. As she did so, Amy glanced up from where she was about to lay another string of kisses across his chin and saw how hot her boyfriend looked with his hair in disarray like that…

"Hoo…" She quietly murmured under her breath, but Sheldon with his Vulcan like ears caught her involuntary reaction and felt his own body react in a likewise manner.

"Yes, Sheldon admits that Penny bested him in everything this evening and he must accept his punishment like a man. Go ahead, Amy…" Sheldon's drawl only became more pronounced when his emotions got the better of him, and right now his accent was like syrup. Amy leant back slightly to look into Sheldon's eyes; noting how his pupils were dilated and how fast his heart was beating beneath her hands.

"Yeah, lay a good one on him Amy! Get that saliva all over him!" Leonard cheered from the couch; thinking that for Sheldon this must be the worst kind of torment. The man that washed his hands in antibacterial solution before even taking hold of his girlfriend's hand was now facing having her germ infested saliva in his mouth, no less.

"Leonard, sweetie." Penny's quiet voice distracted Leonard from the view on the carpet and he looked over to see his girlfriend edging toward the door. His eyes widened as he finally realised what was happening…Sheldon was actually looking forward to his 'punishment'! Leonard got up slowly from the couch and skirted around the couple lying on the floor. Amy was looking directly into Sheldon's blue eyes as her head dropped lower and lower, until her lips were a whisper away from meeting Sheldon's. As Penny and Leonard left the apartment, Leonard just caught sight of Sheldon's hands leaving the carpet to take hold of Amy's waist…was he holding her in position, or getting ready to push her away?

"Leonard!" Penny hissed as she pulled her boyfriend out of the doorway and closed the door firmly behind them.

"What?" Leonard blinked over at Penny through the lenses of his glasses, wondering exactly what was going on behind those doors.

"Come on sweetie, let's go over to my place and I'll 'punish' you too…" Penny beckoned him over from her doorway and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh, goodie!" Leonard rubbed his hands together in glee as he followed his girlfriend across the hallway; all thoughts of Sheldon disappearing from his mind completely.

Meanwhile across the hallway…

"So, Sheldon – what form of 'punishment' would be relevant in this situation do you think?" Amy whispered as her lips still hovered mere millimetres above his, holding off that final contact.

"You could scoot down a little further; you're actually sitting right on top of my evening meal and I wouldn't want anything unfortunate to occur…" Sheldon drawled back quietly, watching as Amy gasped in horror as she shuffled a little lower down his body until she was nearly straddling his groin.

"Oh…the horror…" Sheldon whispered, smirking down at her. Amy looked up at him, flicking her long dark hair over her shoulder and gave him a smirk of her own. Her fingers trailed up his sides, bumping over each rib as she felt him quiver under her touch.

"Tormentor…you know how I hate to be touched." Sheldon groaned lightly, only partly in jest. If it were Penny in his lap right now he'd be crying like a baby, begging for her to stop – but it wasn't Penny, this was Amy and her touch tormented him like no other. Each light drift of her fingers shot little sparks of electricity through his body and cut all coherent thoughts out of his brain.

"I know," Amy whispered back, quoting Han Solo from Star Wars and making Sheldon groan even louder.

"How you love to torment me; you truly are a vixen Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Hmm…" Amy whispered as she leant in a little closer, brushing her cool fingers along the exposed portion of Sheldon's forearms where his layered t-shirt sleeve had ridden up slightly; she felt his hairs stand on held and the raised goose bumps appear under her light touch. She ran her fingers up his forearms and over his surprisingly toned upper arms before tracing around the neckline of his shirts. She followed her touch with a series of light kisses, only letting her lips touch each section for a microsecond before moving on.

Sheldon's hips moved slightly under her soft caresses and he hoped that she could feel how much he was 'hating' his punishment. He opened his luminous gaze (not even realising that he had closed his eyes in the first place) as he felt Amy's touch disappear completely.

"Oh, is it over?" He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice, not wanting to lose the close contact between them. Amy was looking down at him with a frown on her face.

"I can't reach any higher…" The vast difference in their body height was clearly marked, with Amy fully stretched over him the top of his shoulder was the closest part of his body that she could reach without moving.

"Perhaps…the couch then?" Sheldon thought about it carefully, weighing up his options; he didn't want their 'punishment' to end but also didn't want to have Amy pressing against his evening meal either.

"Mmm, I don't see how that would assist in any way. You would still have the added height advantage over me and…"

"I'll sit in my spot and you could try again…I promise, I'll take my punishment like a man." Sheldon was almost too eager in his efforts, nearly tripping over his own feet as he raced over to his spot at the far end of the couch. He leant back against the cushions and patted his lap in invitation. "C'mon, lil' lady, do your worst."

"Hoo…" Amy cooed softly as she made her way over to where Sheldon was sprawled on the cushions; there was a faint smile on his face and she wondered whether he was enjoying his 'punishment' as much as she had enjoyed his form of punishment for deceiving him when she had pretended to be ill. _A girl can only hope, remember Amy; this is Sheldon you're talking about and not Leonard or Howard who seem to be ruled by their glands._

Amy kicked off her sensible shoes and hitched her skirt up slightly so that she could sit sideways across Sheldon's lap. He immediately shifted her so that her legs were straddling his knees.

"For continuities sake," He explained when she looked up at him in surprise. "I believe your hands were here and here…" Sheldon placed one of Amy's hands on his left shoulder and the other against his neck. "And your lips were…."

"It's okay, Sheldon. I think I've got it from here," Amy whispered as she moved the hand lying against his shoulder to press her fingers against his lips, halting his words. She let her fingertips trace the edges of his lips –_ wait a minute! Did Sheldon Cooper just kiss my fingertips! _Amy leant back a little and saw Sheldon lying back against the cushions with his eyes closed, his face blank as if he were experiencing no sensations at all. _My mistake. _

In actual fact Sheldon was rapidly trying to recall the precise process of the Vulcan act of Kolinahr in an effort to keep himself from throwing himself at Amy and begging her to kiss him. Who would have thought that the great Dr. Sheldon Cooper would have willingly volunteered to exchange saliva with another person? _Oh, dear Lord! _ Sheldon gave up all hope of ever achieving that higher state of meditation as soon as he felt Amy's warm breath against the side of his neck and his hands reached up to take her firmly by the waist…

Amy trailed her lips up the side of Sheldon's neck, softly sucking on the warm talc scent emanating from his skin. Each gentle suck only lasted seconds before she moved on, drifting higher up his neck until he could feel the warm pants of breath against his lower jaw and chin.

"Are you ready for your ultimate punishment, Dr. Cooper?" Amy whispered softly against his skin, and felt his Adam's apple contract against her fingers. She leant down to brush her lips in a brief caress over his mouth and then pulled back slightly to judge his reaction.

"Call that a punishment? Huh, my meemaw kisses me harder than that…and that's when she's mad at me." Sheldon opened one eye lazily and saw Amy's nose wrinkle in thought.

"Okay, Dr. Cooper. Prepare to be severely punished!" Amy shifted slightly on Sheldon's lap and unbuttoned her cardigan, throwing it over her shoulder as she opened the first couple of buttons on her blouse as well. She scooted forward, spreading her legs slightly wider so that she was able to get a little closer to Sheldon's whole body; he tensed slightly and Amy grinned thinking that this would pay him back for all of the Date nights where he hadn't even had the decency to hold her hand. Amy took a deep breath and placed both hands on Sheldon's cheeks to angle his head slightly to the left; before settling her moist lips firmly against his own.

_Dear Lord! Maybe Momma was right all along; kissing does lead to sinnin' after all! _ Sheldon's whole attention was immediately captured by how soft Amy's lips felt against his own; he could feel the warmth of her minty breath drifting across his mouth and felt his pulse racing…he only hoped that she didn't decide to shift higher on his lap…

Amy's tongue flicked out to trace the seam of Sheldon's lips and he let out a quiet moan; as he did Amy immediately slipped just the tip of her tongue inside his mouth to dally with his tongue before just as quickly retreating. She could taste the honey from the Chamomile tea that Sheldon had been drinking with dinner along with the underlying freshness of his minty breath. Sheldon shifted underneath Amy and she took that as a sign that he was preparing to try and get out of the rest of his punishment. _You don't get away from me that easily, Sheldon Cooper! _ Amy thought as she pressed her mouth even firmer against his own; leaving her lips slightly parted as she leant in. Her timing was perfect as Sheldon had just taken in a heaving breath and had his mouth slightly open in an effort to try and draw more air into his lungs…that was when the Vixen struck again. He didn't even realise that he was a full participant until he tasted the slight tang of lemon on his breath…

_Dear Lord, my tongue is in her mouth….ummmmm_ That was his last coherent thought as he felt her shift higher on his lap until she was resting firmly against his throbbing crotch. Their tongues rubbed against each other mimicking the action of their lower bodies…Then the sound of the apartment door opening struck Sheldon's Vulcan hearing and he tore his mouth away from Amy's and glaring at the intrusion.

"Hey guys look who's back from space…" Howard's voice trailed off as he saw the couple entwined on the couch; looking like they had just been interrupted mid make out session.

"NOT NOW! Do you mind? I am currently in the middle of receiving my punishment for being a sore loser…" Sheldon panted harshly, hands still clutching the sides of Amy's waist in a death grip.

"Yeah…looks like a real torture…"

"You have no idea…" Sheldon drawled and then narrowed his steely eyed gaze. "Now, GET OUT!" His angry tone finally filtered through to Penny's side of the hallway and an extremely dishevelled Leonard poked his head out and gestured for Howard to join him and Penny.

"Leave them alone Howard, Sheldon's taking his punishment like a real man…Sheldon…SHELDON…." Leonard's eyes widened as he looked back to see what looked like Sheldon flipping Amy over onto the couch and pulling her into a steamy kiss.

"Leonard, she's in his spot!" Howard hissed as the three of them started to back out of the apartment, still staring at the entwined couple practically writhing amid the couch cushions.

"I know." Leonard rubbed his eyes behind his glasses, not quite believing what his eyes were seeing. "Oh my god…time to go, guys." Leonard's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Sheldon's hands reach down to clasp Amy's buttocks and slip under her denim skirt. Leonard quickly turned his back on the spectacle behind him and quickly urged his friends out of the apartment before they caught on to what was really going on in there. He leant against the closed apartment door and rubbed his eyes again. "Oh my eyes…I think I'm gonna have that image permanently burned behind my retina's for life…Penny, I'm staying over tonight…and we might want to consider knocking whenever Sheldon and Amy are left alone together from now on."

"Sure, sweetie…"Penny went to agree and then clapped a hand over her mouth when his words finally filtered through. "You mean…? They're actually…? In there….?" Howard sat on the floor and looked at the closed apartment door.

"On the couch…" They said together and the three of them made a pact never to sit near Sheldon's spot ever again.


End file.
